


Un simple deseo

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly no estaba segura si funcionaría, pero no perdía nada intentando pedir aquel deseo por Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un simple deseo

¿Cuántas veces había sucedido? Carly no estaba segura, pero al ver como lo echaban de un nuevo lugar, aun cuando apenas había comenzado el turno nocturno minutos atrás, supo que tendría que hacer algo.

—No te desanimes —le dijo una vez se acercó y comenzó a caminar a su lado—. La próxima...

—Hm. Ellos no comprenden mis talentos —la interrumpió y Carly contuvo un suspiro. Por mucho que Jack no lo notase ese no era el problema y a ese paso no le sorprendería si comenzaban a negarle incluso una oportunidad en cualquier empleo, por simple que fuese.

"Pero no te preocupes Jack, yo te ayudaré". Carly ocultó una pequeña sonrisa y buscó las palabras adecuadas antes de hablar; al fin de cuentas alguien como él no aceptaría nada de lo que le dijese si simplemente le explicaba lo que estaba haciendo mal.

—Oye, Jack, yo podría darte algunos consejos... —Jack le dedicó una mirada de reojo y segundos después frunció el ceño.

—Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo —aseguró, causando que Carly dejase caer sus hombros en rendición.

Era obvio que así tampoco conseguiría convencerlo, pensó decepcionada y dejó que su mirada se perdiese en el firmamento mientras continuaba caminando en silencio, al menos hasta que algo captó su atención.

—¡Ah! ¡Una estrella fugaz! —exclamó Carly, deteniéndose y tomándolo del brazo para que hiciese lo mismo—. Vamos, Jack. ¡Pide un deseo!

—¿Un deseo? —Jack sonaba casi curioso por lo que Carly sonrió al tiempo que lo soltaba, contenta de haber conseguido la atención del previo rey.

—Sí. —No entendía como Jack no lo había hecho de inmediato y aunque no estaba segura si funcionaba luego de que había pasado no perdían nada intentándolo—. Algo como "quiero que no me despidan la próxima vez". ¡Podría funcionar!

—¿¡Qué!? —Jack cruzó los brazos, indignado, y reanudó su andar—. ¡No necesito hacer tal cosa!

—¡Eh!

¿Ni siquiera Jack le daría una oportunidad a la magia? Pero quizás si ella lo pedía funcionaría...

Carly observó al previo rey alejarse y cerró los ojos por un momento, repitiendo en su mente _"que Jack consiga conservar su próximo trabajo"_ , antes de correr tras él.

Aunque de momento no supiese cómo hacerlo escuchar y darle algunos consejos, al menos podía aprovechar la situación y esta vez invitarlo directamente a comer, ¿no?


End file.
